Mi lugar Es junto a ti
by sakuraxsiempre
Summary: shaoran esta enamorado de sakura pero es un amor prohibido ya que ante la sociedad son hermanos,al morir fujitaka le deja a su hija y una carta en donde se entera sobre su pasado, asi que decide viajar con sakura a la ciudad de tokyo para reencontrarse co


Pensamientos de sakura

_Pensamientos de Shaoran_

**Mi lugar es junto a ti**

**Capitulo I " Recordando un sentimiento"**

**escrito por _Ayaname Daihatsu_**

El sol se alejaba mientras caminaba por las calles de mi pueblo natal ...Tomoeda, habia salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco queria despejar mi mente de cualquier preocupacion, lo unico en que queria pensar era en aquellos ojos miel que me habian cautivado desde muy niña, el era una persona muy distante cuando lo conoci pero al crecer juntos me di cuenta que solo conmigo se portaba de una manera diferente, no se si seran imaginaciones mias pero lo unico que sabia es que.. lo amaba, aunque sabia que no se fijaria en mi ya que somos casi como hermanos no por ser muy amigos si no porque mi padre asi lo decidio, el lo habia adoptado desde pequeño, aun recuerdo aquellos momentos cuando por primera vez lo vi...

Mi madre habia horneado una torta de chocolate una de mis preferidas, hoy era mi cumpleaños recuerdo que estaba en el comedor mirando fijamente el reloj esperando a que mi padre llegara, el trabajaba casi todos los dias y solo podia verlo hasta muy tarde ya que el era mayordomo en una de las casas mas importantes de Tokyo .

Despues de unos minutos escuche un carro llegar cerca de casa , me levante y sali corriendo a recibir a mi padre despues de todo lo extrañaba mucho, al abrir la puerta me di con la sorpresa de que no habia llegado solo, el tenia un niño en brazos era un poco mayor que yo y estaba profundamente dormido

Fujitaka que paso, quien es este niño? decia mi madre en un tono de preocupacion

Despues te lo explicare querida, lo unico que nesecito ahora es que me comprendas y que me ayudes con este niño

Lo entiendo, pero porfavor nesesitamos hablar ahora dijo mi madre mas calmada mientras se dirigia a la cocina

mi padre fue detras de ella, no sin antes de acomodar al niño en uno de los sofas, pidiendome que lo cuidara mientras ellos volvian

al marcharse, tuve un sentimiento extraño lleno de dudas, no entendia bien lo que pasaba aunque era sola una pequeña niña me daba cuenta que algo serio habia ocurrido, me dirgi hacia la sala y fue cuando vi al pequeño de cabellos castaños que empezaba a delirar y a llamar a su madre con cierta ansiedad

Le acaricie el rostro mientras le decia que se calme, el empezo a despertar y me miro fijamente, al sentir esos ojos castaños en mi senti como si algo calido me inudara, era ...una sensacion llena de paz

quien eres tu me dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su frente

Me llamo sakura, y tu? le dije mientras le daba una de mis mejores sonrisas

yo... yo me llamo... eh.. pero que me pasa no puedo recordar nada, me duele mucho la cabeza

No te esfuerces, es mejor que descanses.. el largo viaje de seguro te agoto le decia mientras lo recostaba de nuevo en el sofa

Te traere algo de leche y pan, y de paso llamare a mis padres y ellos te explicaran todo le dije mientras el empezaba a explorar la casa desde el sofa

mientras me iba a la cocina escuche a mi madre decir que era mejor que el niño se quedara ya que podrian encontrarlo si lo regresaban a Tokyo

quienes podrian encontrarlo mama ? le dije a mi madre mirandola fijamente tratando de recibir una respuesta que alejaran mis dudas

nada hija, son problemas de mama y papa... no te preocupes no pasa nada malo

al escucharla entendi que no queria hablarme sobre la situacion, asi que cambie de conversacion diciendoles que el niño habia despertado y que queria llevarle un poco de comida

entonces sera mejor llevarle un rico pastel, eso de seguro lo animara decia mi madre mientras sacaba la torta del horno

es verdad hija casi lo olvidaba con tanto alboroto olvide saludarte ¡Feliz Cumpleaños¡dijo mi padre acercandose a mi y dandome un fuerte abrazo

Gracias papà le dije muy contenta

es cierto casi me olvidaba de darte una pequeña sorpresa

cual es ? le dije mientras mis ojos brillaban al querer saber cual seria la esperada sorpresa

el pequeño que estabas cuidando, a partir de hoy sera parte de nuestra familia, sera como un amigo y un hermano para ti

no podia creer lo que escuchaba, aquel niño que le habia tomado un gran aprecio se quedaria a vivir conmigo lo cual me hacia inmesamente feliz, tome a mis padres de las manos y los lleve hacia la pequeña sala

hola pequeño te encuentras bien?

pues solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, por favor señor digame que hago aqui, quienes son ustedes? decia el niño hablando con tal seriedad que cualquiera pensaria que no fuera un chico de su edad

me llamo fujitaka, esta es mi esposa nadeishko y mi pequeña hija sakura

tu te llamas shaoran, de seguro no recuerdas nada porque tuviste un accidente, nosotros te vamos a cuidar...seremos tu nueva familia.. se que todo esto es dificil para ti pero entiendeme por favor, cuando seas mayor sabras la verdad

Estaras bien con nosotros shaoran, confia en mi le dije tomando sus manos entre las mias

miren ya traje el pastel decia mi madre poniendo la torta en la mesa

shaoran como bienvenida te invitamos a la fiesta de mi hija

gracias por todo señor fujitaka decia shaoran un poco confundido

Ese dia la pasamos de maravilla, me cantaron un feliz cumpleaños junto a la gente que mas queria, era el mejor regalo de todos, cuando terminaron de cantar me aplaudieron y me desearon lo mejor

pide un deseo hija decia mi madre muy sonriente

Mi deseo es que estemos siempre juntos y que shaoran y yo seamos muy buenos amigos a partir de hoy

al terminar de soplar la vela mire a shaoran y el me respondio con una pequeña sonrisa desde ese momento supe que nuestra amistad duraria para siempre

Al pasar los años mis padres trataban con gran cariño al pequeño shaoran, como si se tratara de su propio hijo al recibir tal afecto shaoran no dudo en dar el suyo

Tantos recuerdos junto a el no dejaban de pasar por mi mente, pero porque empeze a tener este sentimiento hacia el... porque? esa era una pregunta muy dificil de contestar

Ya habia anochecido cuando me dirigia a casa, en el camino me encontre con un bello vestido de color verde que se encontraba en uno de las vitrinas de un pequeño centro comercial al ver cada fino detalle no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se veria para el baile de la escuela, lo cual me recordaba que yo aun no tenia pareja

De seguro ese vestido te quedaria muy bien pronuncio una voz familiar sacandome de mis pensamientos

shaoran.. que haces aqui ? le dije en un tono nervioso

Creo que esa pregunta deberias responderme tu, ya es tarde como para que andes tu sola por alli me dijo en un tono de hermano mayor lo cual me digusto un poco

Pues estaba aburrida en casa, y decidi salir ademas tu todavia no llegabas le dije sin poder ocultar mi tristeza, ultimamente estabamos muy distantes casi no hablabamos en todo el dia

Entiendeme sakura, tengo que hacer algo importante que me encargo fujitaka

Shaoran poso una de sus manos en mis mejillas, haciendome entender que todo estaba bien, pero sabia que me ocultaba algo

Y que es eso tan importante que no me puedes decir, adonde vas tan deprisa cuando sales de la escuela y llegas tan tarde a casa le dije con cierta melancolia, que es lo que me ocultaba?

Te lo dire a su tiempo decia mientras me tomaba de la mano yo lo mire con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara

que te parece si para compensar todo el tiempo que has estado sola, preparamos una rica torta de chocolate que tanto nos gusta shaoran tomo mi mano y nos fuimos corriendo hasta mi casa, no dejabamos de sonreir pareciamos unos niños pequeños dandose prisa para no llegar tarde a la escuela

Cuando nos pusimos a caminar, empezamos a platicar sobre la escuela y el baile de graduacion, asi que tome las fuerzas nesesarias para decirle que vaya conmigo

shaoran ..y dime con quien iras al baile mientras lo miraba sentia una sensacion de frustacion y si me decia que no ? o si iria con otra chica, esto cada vez se ponia mas dificil pero si es solo una pregunta, rayos ¡ ahora que me dira

pues... no lo habia pensado y tu sakura con quien iras al baile, de seguro uno de los chicos de basquet verdad ?

si te refieres a max estas muy equivocado le dije moviendo mi cabeza en forma negativa

se nota que no te cae muy bien ?

no solo yo, casi todo la escuela lo odia es un tipo muy egocentrico se cree solo porque tiene dinero

pero a el le gustas, lo escuche cuando hablaba con sus amigos me dijo en un tono serio, como si estuviera celoso? vamos sakura no creeras que el esta asi por max, vaya ideas mias de seguro esta enfadado porque aun me trata como si fuera una niña pequeña y no suele pensar que ya creci lo suficiente como para tener un novio

cuando nos invadio el silencio se escucho una voz gritar a lo lejos

hola shaoran vaya estas muy guapo hoy dia decia mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, esa chica si que era una molestia

Hola vanessa que es lo que quieres ahoradecia shaoran en forma de desprecio

Pues solo vine a invitarte al baile, te estoy dando la mejor oportunidad de tu vida para que te luscas conmigo lo decia tan orgullosa como si fuera un trofeo, pero lamentablemente era verdad ella era la chica mas popular de la escuela

Lo lamento vanessa pero yo ire con alguien mas

Y me puedes decir quien es esa chica Vanessa solo mostraba su enfado y yo solo me los guardaba al saber que otra chica estaba detras de shaoran

Y quien crees que sera vanessa _Vaya que era una chica muy orgullosa y de un mal caracter no se como los chicos de la escuela pueden hacerle caso , creo que sera mejor terminar con este juegito, le dire quien es esa chica _

Pues es... mi querida

Querida? pero quien sera esa famosa chica, vamos shaoran dilo de una vez

...Sakura

Yo? le dije muy sorprendida, todas las chicas me miraron con rostro de amenazas

Sakura tu iras conmigo al baile verdad? me dijo shaoran guiñandome

eh...claro que si shaoran le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo, haciendole entender de que queria salir de alli

Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, sera para otra oportunidad hasta luego _Si que quedaron muy sorprendidas, fue el momento perfecto para decirle a sakura que vaya conmigo, ahora si mi plan funcionara a la perfeccion...Sakura solo espera por favor y te dire ese dia tan especial lo que siento por ti,aunque aparentemos ser solo hermanos no puedo negar este sentimiento que nacio gracias a ti..._

Las dejamos sorprendidas shaoran, vaya que son insistentes

Y eso que toda la tarde me han estado buscando, felizmente se donde esconderme_le dije a sakura provocando que ella sonriera _

sakura te di las llaves de la casa por casualidad ?

No... shaoran, acaso las olvidastes?

Parece que si, y ahora como entraremos

shaoran a veces eres tan despistado _si supieras que solo me pasa cuando estoy contigo_

Solo se me ocurre entrar por la ventana

De repente mi padre esta adentro sera mejor llamarlo

No lo creo, lo llamaron de su trabajo para que regrese a Tokyo

Casi no vemos a mi padre en todo el dia

tu sabes que lo hace por nuestro bienestar, vamos sakura sera mejor que me ayudes a entrar o sino nos quedaremos a dormir en la calle

y que tal si subes por aquella escalera hasta la ventana de mi cuarto de seguro esta abierta

es muy pequeña no crees

entonces ire yo _dijo sakura mientras tomaba las escaleras del jardin, al momento de llegar a la ventana ..._

esta muy oscuro aqui shaoran

ten cuidado con el monstruo sakura me decia shaoran sonriendo mientras sujetaba la escalera

Monstruo ? cuando dijo eso empeze a imaginar muchos fantasmas escondidos en la habitacion de shaoran, vaya que miedosa era, asi que tome el poco valor que me quedaba y justo cuando entraba por la ventana se me cruza algo negro provocando que grite y caiga de espaldas, pense que iba a golpearme muy fuerte pero al levantarme me di cuenta que estaba encima de shaoran

sakura estas muy pesada debes de dejar de comer tanto decia shaoran mientras se sobaba la cabeza

lo siento shaoran estas bien ?

si, eso creo, sakura debes de tener cuidado que es lo que te asusto ahora?

pues algo se me cruzo y me asuste mucho

pues mira quien se te cruzo me dijo shaoran mientras señalaba la ventana

kero fuiste tu ...gatito malo

te dije que era mejor tener un perro

mira shaoran le dije mientras señalaba la llave que estaba en el suelo

despues de todo este gato nos sirvio para algo dijo shaoran mentras me ayudaba a levantarme

Al entrar a casa...

mira shaoran el pastel quedo delicioso

vaya si que estas mejorando, antes se te quemaba hasta el agua decia shaoran riendo mientras tomaba un poco del pastel

shaoran ni se te ocurre tocarlo, primero debemos comer

sakura no me regañes como a un niño

entonces no te comportes como tal decia sakura mientras le sacaba la lengua a shaoran

eso es lo que crees ? pues tienes razon decia shaoran mientras tomaba la harina y lo soplaba sobre la cara de sakura

hoeee ... ahora veras decia sakura mientras lo correteaba por toda la casa

despuer de comer, empezamos a limpiar todo el desorden que habiamos hecho, empeze a lavar los platos mientras shaoran limpiaba la mesa, cada vez que recordaba lo que me habia dicho esta tarde no dejaba de sonreir, este dia habia sido perfecto...

se nota que estas muy feliz deci shaoran mientras ponia su cabeza en unos de mis hombros susurrandome en el oido aquellas palabras que me hicieron despertar de mis pensamientos provocando que me sonroje

es que ... estoy muy contenta de que me hallas invitado al baile

Pues mas contenta te vas a poner cuando te diga que tengo una sorpresa para ti sonreia shaoran

una sorpresa ?

si.. pero ten paciencia, pronto lo sabras...solo espero que se haga realidad lo que tanto deseo, aunque no sera nada facildicho esto me sonrio y me dirigio a la sala

me permite esta pieza por favorme dijo shaoran mientras pendria la radio

claro que si le respondi tomando su mano, el entrelazo las mias haciendo que me sonrojara nuevamente, el me miro con cierta dulzura y melancolia, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme fijamente ,provocando que mire hacia otro lado menos a el, porque si lo hacia sabia que no podria contener este sentimiento que crece cada vez que estoy a su lado, cada sonrisa y mirada suya me hacia perder en un mundo ajeno a la realidad

**Siempre seras la niña que me llena el alma  
como un mar inquieto como un mar en calma  
siempre tan lejana como el horizonte  
gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios  
solo queda el eco de tu desengaño  
sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando .  
**

_Mi corazon no dejaba de latir al tener cerca a la persona que mas amaba, aquella.. que la primera vez que me vio no dudo en entregarme una calida sonrisa y un gesto de amabilidad, aunque sabria que este amor no podria ser, no puedo seguir sintiendo esto ella es casi como una hermana, como una amiga, pero el corazon siempre vence a la razon haciendo mas dificil esta situacion, solo queria bailar con ella esta noche y decirle cuanto la amaba pero aun..no ..todavia ..no_

**Sera , será como tu quieras pero así será  
aunque tenga que esperarte siete vidas mas  
me quedare colgado de este sentimiento.  
**  
Seguiamos bailando, nuestras miradas se cruzaban cada minuto y lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era que siguieramos asi...juntos.. sin nada que nos separe, sin nadie que me diga que este amor no es lo correcto ..que no puedo amarlo con la mas intensa emocion, pero no puedo se que esto solo sera un magico momento que quedara otra vez en un simple y hermoso recuerdo que llevara consigo un calido sentimiento que nacio desde el primer dia que lo vi

**Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo  
sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
yo sigo aca muriendo por estar contigo  
A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla  
tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
Por amarte así**  
_Se veia tan linda asi, con el cabello cayendo delicadamente por su rostro al compas de la musica, solo queria disfrutar aquellos minutos junto a ella mientras la melodia empezaba a acabar, tome una de sus mejillas y la mire fijamente... cada vez queria parar el tiempo con sus ojos viendome, con las ganas de quedarme asi abrazandole y parar aquel momento y sentirla para siempre mia_

**Y asi voy caminando en esta cuerda floja  
morir tras de tu huella convertido en sombra  
eso del amor que me negaste un día  
Contando los segundos que pasan por verte  
haciendote culpable de mi propia suerte  
soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía**

Cuando shaoran me miro de esa manera sentia a mi corazon latir rapidamente, cuanto hubiera dado por sentir sus labios sobre los mios y demostrale al fin cuanto lo amo, shaoran me acerco mas a el y me abrazo calidamente, al sentirlo tan cerca repose mi cabeza en su hombro, seguiamos bailando aunque sin darnos cuenta la musica ya habia acabado hace unos segundos

shaoran me tomo el rostro y me dijo sakura...

si .. le respondi totalmente nerviosa

yo... te.. quiero al escuhar estas palabras me quede sorprendida en verdad shaoran me amaba?

_como se me ocurrio decir eso, ahora que le digo vamos shaoran piensa rapido_

este.. yo.. digo que quiero.. te.. no.. que.. la tetera esta sonandole dije mientras me separaba de ella bruscamente, el solo hecho de decirle la palabra te quiero habia puesto mi rostro de un tono tomate, empeze a sudar del nerviosismo no sabia que decir en esos momentos

ah es cierto, lo olvide por completo disculpa shaoran le respondi volviendo a la cocina, rapidamente apague el artefacto que acababa de sonar y me recoste en la pared, mi corazon latia apresuradamente como si quisiera salirse...que me habria querido decir shaoran con que me queria, no sabia si me habia dicho esas palabras porque me queria como una hermana o porque se referia a mi, vamos sakura deja de pensa ren eso, me decia a mi misma tratando de convenserme de que eran ocurrensias mias

ey sakura en la television esta pasando una pelicula muy buena, puedes traer el te a la sala porfavor_decia tratando de que sakura olvide todo lo que le dije, o sino ella interpretaria mal las cosas, no queria arruinar mi relacion con ella por unas cuantas palabras, despues de todo era como un hermano mayor que estaba ahi para cuidarla y quererla_

si en un momento le conteste a shaoran mientras servia el te en una de las tazas, al terminar me dirigi hacia donde estaba el, me sente a su lado y le pregunte sobre la pelicula, queria olvidar lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos y solo divertirme

es una pelicula de terror, no te asutaras verdad? me decia shaoran sonriendo

de terror? shaoran porque me haces ver esa clase de peliculas no ves que me da mucho miedo le decia mientras trataba de tomar el control remoto para cambiar de canal

ni se te ocurrra ayer fue tu turno ahora me toca a mi me repondia shaoran agitando el control por los aires

cuando me levante decidida a quitarselo resbale con una de las pantuflas de shaoran provocando que cayera, en eso senti sus manos aprentando mis muñecas tratando de sostenerme para no caer cara a cara con el, cuando abri los ojos podria sentir su respiracion cerca a la mia, senti su mirada en mis labios provocando que lo mirara con un rostro sonrojado y sin palabra alguna que decir, el me sonrio y me dijo que tuviera cuidado la proxima vez, volvi a sentarme nuevamente tratando de ocultar con mis cabellos el color rosado de mis mejillas

sera mejor ir a dormir sakura, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela

si claro le respondi mientras subiamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones al llegar el me deseo buenas noches, yo le respondi de la misma manera y entre a mi pequeña habitacion me cambie y me acoste en mi cama abrazando uno de los peluches que me habia regalado shaoran para mi cumpleaños, deseando que pronto llegue el dia del baile de graduacion

_La lluvia empezaba a empapar las ventanas de mi habitacion, estaba sentado en mi cama estudiando un poco sobre el tema que me habian dejado en la escuela, pronto terminaria la secundaria asi que tenia que dar lo mejor de mi para sacar buenas calificaciones, pero por mas que trataba de poner atencion al libro no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veria sakura en aquel vestido verde que habiamos visto esta tarde, para ello tenia que juntar el suficiente dinero para comprarselo, felizmente la hija de la dueña de aquel almacen acepto que trabajara alli, asi que a partir de mañana tendre un dia muy agotador ..todo sea por ver feliz a sakura, mientras me acercaba a apagar la lampara de mesa me fije en la fotografia que me habia tomado con sakura cuando eramos pequeños, hubiera dado todo por no haberla conocido de esta manera, pero el destino me jugo una mala pasada, somos hermanos y eso no lo puedo cambiar ...apague la lampara y me acoste no sin antes decir... buenas noches mi flor de cerezo_

**Notas de La Autora**

hola hola o este es mi primer fanfic asi que no me maten, disculpen si no escribo bien es que sali jalada en lenguaje XD la verdad no soy buena escritora, pero para todo hay una primera vez nnU esta pareja me encanta y soy su fans numero 1 como todos ustedes... entonces que numero seria yo O.o la primera o la 2000000004889461? hay muchos fans como para ser la numero uno no lo creen ?

Despues de escuhar estupideces mias, solo les agradeceria que me dejen unos 2000 mil rewiers por lo minimo, no me e fumado nada XD se los digo en serio T.T jajja XD como creen, si les digo eso pos nadie me escribe ;;

yo se que tu acabas de leer este fanfic y te da flojera escribir un rewiers pero INTENTALO colabora con esta psicopata que se alucina escritora o jojooj

se que este capitulo esta cortito pero es como una pequeña introduccion nnU para el segundo les prometo mas emocion y diganme les gusto la parte del te... ese shaoran se salvo por la campana mejor dicho por la tetera hablando de comida me voy a hacer un cafecito para seguir escrbiendo el segundo capitulo espero sus respuestas

Ayaname


End file.
